Mob Arena (Bedrock minigame)
Overview Mob Arena '''was a game previously found on the Bedrock server which consisted of players fighting mobs in a gladiator-inspired colosseum map. The center of the map contained upgrades which allowed players to buy better weapons, bows, better armour, and food! The game was removed before the Better Together Update (Bedrock Update) came out for a few reasons. It was never publically announced why or when they removed it and it was removed silently. The game was quite buggy as bugs emerged which allowed players to glitch out the map, allowing them to AFK-win the game. The game also took 20 minutes to end under the Bedrock server's standard game timer. If a game doesn't end before 20 minutes are up, it's forcefully ended. Sometime around September 15th 2018, '''Mob Arena was re-added to the Bedrock network completely reworked with a brand new map with new monsters and more waves. It can be found as it's own NPC on the right side of the Bedrock hub or in the game compass. Mechanics Waves The Waves mechanic of Mob Arena is the core part. Without it, the game could never work. Each wave has a set number of mobs in it. For example, wave one has 40 mobs. This amount changes every wave in order to increase the difficulty. Each Wave can introduce stronger mobs to increase the difficulty! Before the update, the waves went up to a specific point, although it is now unknown if there is an end to the waves. The Shop There are 2 types of shop in the Mob-Arena. When you go into a game, you spawn with an emerald and a nether star to the right of your hotbar. Emerald When you attack with the emerald, a shop GUI will pop up, the same one that pops up when you have completed a wave. The prices in the emerald shop vary, as you can upgrade said item by purchasing it again and again. Products can be bought using the Golden Nugget currency you get when you complete waves and/or kill mobs. Nether Star When you attack with the nether star, another shop GUI will pop up, but this time will ask you if you want to buy instant rage attacks or revivals. These cost Minecoins and you will be sent to the Minecraft Marketplace if you want to buy one Old Shop Prior to the re-release, there used to be an NPC in the middle of the map with more NPC's to upgrade and buy items for the Golden Nugget currency but after the re-release, this was replaced by the GUI's. The End The game ends either one way or another. The first way is that all the players die which will then present the end game message with a leaderboard of the last 3 people to die. The alternate way is that the game forcefully ends after 20 minutes of survival. All games have this feature to stop them going on for too long. There is a lack of information which describes it past that. Kits Footage/Documentation Note: There is a severe lack of high-quality Youtube videos on this game as it was one of the original Mineplex Bedrock games. Any additional footage or screenshots would be appreciated so we can fully document this game. Youtube Video (By ECKOSOLDIER): * Published December 2nd, 2016 * Source: "MOB ARENA BATTLES! Mineplex Pocket Edition NEW Mini-Game OMG! Giant Wither Skeleton! (MCPE)" * The video shows a small preview of the classic Mineplex PE (Bedrock) lobby as well as a playthrough of the game up to Round 11. * Quality: High.